


Little Princess

by ivoryandhorn



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/pseuds/ivoryandhorn
Summary: She laughed and said, in the half-flirty way all their conversations went in the beginning, “I bet you say that to all the girls.”





	Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Dreamwidth in 2011.

The first time Thomas called Beth his little princess was after her first starring role, after the third encore. She laughed and said, in the half-flirty way all their conversations went in the beginning, “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Non, my little princess,” he replied, with a smile that made her knees feel weak from more than just fatigue. “There is ever only one.”

_And it's you_, she waited for him to say, but he got called away to speak to one of the company's investors and never did.


End file.
